sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Цветовая адаптация
thumb|200px|Рис.15,Левая половина показывает фотографию от цифровой камеры. Правильная половина — фотография, приспособленная к реальному свету в том же самом месте Цветовая адаптация — свойство зрения, которое заключается в том, что ощущение воспринимаемого нами цвета не зависит от спектра источника освещения. Это явление корректировки ощущаемого цвета, обеспечивает константность цветов. __TOC__ Механизмы зрения эффективны при рассмотрении любых объектов при различных условиях освещения. Например, предмет может быть освещён одним из широкополосных источников света: солнечным светом, светом пламени, или даже искусственным светом от различных типов ламп (накаливания, люминесцентных и пр...). Практически во всех этих ситуациях, человеческое зрение корректирует ощущения таким образом, что объект имеет приблизительно один и тот же цвет: так, красное яблоко всегда кажется красным, утром, вечером или в течение дня. Естественно, что фотокамера (без предварительной подстройки к характеру освещения) фиксирует «реальный цвет» яблока, только в соответствии с изменённым освещением. Это происходит потому, что фотокамера только механически фиксирует отражённый объектом спектр по нескольким (чаще всего трём) узким участкам спектра и при этом ни имеет ни чего общего с принципом работы нашего глаза. Особенность визуальной системы поддерживать ощущение того или иного цвета объекта при различных спектрах освещения называют цветовой адаптацией, а также связанным с адаптацией понятием константность цвета. Хотя человеческая зрительная система поддерживает постоянный воспринятый цвет при различном освещении, но существуют ситуации, когда относительная яркость двух различных стимулов будет казаться полностью измененной при различных уровнях освещённости. Например, яркие желтые лепестки цветов будут казаться более темными по сравнению с зелеными листьями при тусклом свете, в то время как в течение дня мы наблюдаем обратное. Это известно как эффект Пуркинье, и возникает потому, что пиковая чувствительность фоточувствительного пигмента родопсин содержащегося в палочках при слабом освещении смещается от коротковолновой (синей) части спектра к более длинноволновой области - зелёной. Преобразования Иоганнеса фон Криса Цветной метод адаптации Криса основывается исключительно на предположениях трёхкомпонентной гипотезы цветовосприятия. До заявления идеи Криса относительно адаптивной адаптации сначала рассматривалась проблема цветного постоянства Гербертом Э. Ивесом,Ives HE (1912). «The relation between the color of the illuminant and the color of the illuminated object». Trans. Illuminat. Eng. Soc. 7: 62-72. (Reprinted in: Brill, Michael H. (1995). «The relation between the color of the illuminant and the color of the illuminated object». Color Res. Appl. 20: 70-5. doi:10.1002/col.5080200112.) ,Hannah E. Smithson and Qasim Zaidi (2004). «Colour constancy in context: Roles for local adaptation and levels of reference». Journal of Vision 4 (9): 693—710. doi:10.1167/4.9.3. PMID 15493964. http://www.journalofvision.org/4/9/3/article.aspx. и метод иногда упоминается как преобразования Ivesа Hannah E. Smithson (2005). «Review. Sensory, computational and cognitive components of human color constancy». Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society 360 (1458): 1329-46. doi:10.1098/rstb.2005.1633. PMID 16147525. PMC 1609194. http://journals.royalsociety.org/content/px26ma7w586vq2a7/. или как «von Kries-Ives адаптация».Karl R. Gegenfurtner, L. T. Sharpe (1999). Color Vision: From Genes to Perception. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 052100439X. http://books.google.com/?id=9R1ogJsPHi8C&pg=PA413&dq=von-kries+ives. Коэффициент Криса выполняется при условии, когда цветное постоянство достигнуто, индивидуально приспосабливая приращение в зависимости от сенсорного контекста, то есть, цветной истории и окружения. Таким образом, ответы двух различных спектров могут быть подобраны соответствующим выбором диагональной адаптации matrices D1 и D2:44 : c'=D_1\,S^T\,f_1 = D_2\,S^T\,f_2 , где S — матрица чувствительности фотоприёмника, и f — спектр стимула. Это приводит к преобразованию для цветной адаптации в месте цвета LMS (L- длинных, M- средних, и S- коротковолновых фотоприёмников): : D = D_1^{-1} D_2=\begin{bmatrix} L_2/L_1 & 0 & 0 \\ 0 & M_2/M_1 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & S_2/S_1 \end{bmatrix} Эта диагональная матрица D наносится на карту цвета, с одной области адаптации к передаче цветов в другую; когда область адаптации, как предполагают, определено источником света, эта матрица полезна, поскольку освещающая адаптация вносит преобразования. Более полно уравнение фон Криса преобразовывает в случае, когда для цветов, представленных в XYZ, включая матричные преобразования в и из места LMS (L- длинных, M- средних, и S- коротковолновых фотоприёмников) с диагональю преобразования D в середине. 45 См. также * Трёхкомпонентная теория цветового зрения * Опровержение трёхкомпонентной гипотезы цветного зрения * Нелинейная теория зрения Примечания Категория:Зрение Категория:Цветное зрение